


The morning after

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Morning After, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: When in the quiet hours of the night old friend become more, the light of morning can be full of hesitation.





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to the awesome Wrennette who played beta for this little treat

It was almost the middle of the day in the part of Coruscant where the Jedi Temple was located. Despite the hour, Master Kenobi, who had been an early bird since his braid was cut, was still wearing only sleep pants, seated at his minuscule kitchen table. He had opened the window, letting the sounds of Coruscant enter the room. On the table, the remains of a late breakfast were waiting for clean up, bread and blue cheese and hulls of different nuts. Apparently, the Jedi had been famished. 

Obi-Wan was drinking a second cup of caf, his gaze lost on the busy district he could see from his window. His daydreams were apparently deep, since the man who had just appeared in the doorway of the kitchen needed to clear his throat for Obi-Wan to notice him. 

Quinlan Vos gave his old friend a tentative smile, shyer and truer than his usual smirk .

“Well, that happened,” Quinlan said.

“Yes, that happened,” Obi-Wan answered, pushing the pot of caf to Quinlan. His gaze didn’t seem to know what to watch, Quinlan’s face or his naked torso or his legs. The Kiffar was wearing sleep pants too, but it was evident they weren’t his. His thighs and calves were fitted so closely by the pants that they seemed painted on. Suddenly, Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of his fascination, and he frowned,  looking particularly disgruntled, like he had caught himself with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Are you surprised by this development?” Quinlan chuckled. Instead of choosing the other chair like a civilized being, he sat himself on Obi-Wan’s lap, the chair groaning under their weight. “I don’t regret anything,” Quinlan added, watching Obi-Wan’s face avidly. “It was  a natural progression. I’m gonna kiss you and perhaps try a blowjob on you, so if you have any protests or refusals, I suggest you make them now.”

Obi-Wan stayed silent. Refusing Quinlan’s advances was not in his heart. Since waking up, he had searched for words, for justifications of how terrible an idea it was, with the war, with their responsibilities, with Obi-Wan’s position on the Council that made him Quinlan’s superior.  He had almost an entire speech ready for when Quinlan would wake up but it was only dust compared to the warmth of his friend.

“Don’t you want some caf?” Obi-wan asked, as a last defense. 

“Later,” Quinlan said, grinning. He was very slow when he leaned down, like he wanted to give Obi-Wan the time to refuse, but Obi-Wan didn’t move, didn’t speak, only let out a small sigh when their mouths touched. 

Quinlan’s mouth smelled of the toothpaste that was in Obi-Wan’s fresher and his kisses were tender, not exactly what Obi-Wan would have predicted, if someone had asked him to theorize on them the day before. He would have thought the exuberance of his old friend came into this domain too, but no. 

The gentleness of Quinlan didn’t stop there. When they relocated to Obi-Wan’s bedroom, the Kiffar’s fingers were gentle on the scars adorning his friend’s body. Quinlan had been there for some of them, like the big one on his belly, memory of a wound that probably would have killed young Knight Kenobi without his help. Caressing fingers traced the scar and the redhead remembered how Quinlan had pressed on it, making him yell and pass out, but stopping the hemorrhaging.

Obi-Wan broke away from Quinlan’s embrace and Quinlan let him go. Obi-Wan touched his cheek, the bridge of his nose, following the shape of the tatoo. It felt like his old friend should seem different, after their night together. With the stress and the fatigue, a night could be explained, but this was the middle of the day, and they were as rested as Jedi could be these days. Quinlan should look different because carrying on with Quinlan would be different. Other missions would call but they called  the Temple home, the two of them. It wouldn’t be the sweet memories of late nights on a far away world, before parting way with a lover forever. 

It was Quinlan. 

Quinlan, who knew him, who he knew, who he had always known. 

“I don’t regret anything either,” Obi-Wan finally said, because even if it seemed evident, it was important to say. 

It wasn’t a mistake, it was the best idea either of them had come up with in years. 

He kissed Quinlan and tasted their smiles. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
